The implant device is created with the developing of the technology, and it causes the large change to medical science. With the evolution of the semi-conductor process, the size and power consumption of total device are reduced, making the implant device is more complex in design. Now implant device is combined with wireless power and data transmission, and it not only improves the problem of power supplying but also becomes more convenient in using.
An AC-DC converter is combined with the rectifier and the controller of the DC-DC converter, so it can get the function of rectification and regulation at the same time, and reduce the area and power consumption of the total device. This circuit also transfers the loading condition back to the external device by LSK (Load shift keying). It can use the feedback signal to determine if the input power is not enough or excessive, which increases the efficiency of the total system. It also transfers the loading condition back to the external device by LSK. After demodulating, the feedback signal can be used to control the output power of external device, which makes the implant device receives the suitable power.
Except medical science, the current mobile phones, tablet computers and other electronic devices are to exchange information via wireless transmission. Information of wireless communication data or digital data is carried by invisible radio waves. Information carried on the radio wave can be of various types, including audio, video signals, computer data and so on. Information is carried to the radio wave through the modulator for transmission. When the carrier wave reaches the destination, information will be recovered from the radio wave through the demodulation process. So, a series of procedures including modulating the information onto radio waves, transmitting radio waves, and demodulating information from the received radio wave, are the kernel of wireless technology.
Traditional load modulating/demodulating circuit is mainly utilizing a rectifier for processing input modulation signal to remove negative half-cycle of AC signal, and using a filter to extract the envelope of signal, and utilizing a comparator for demodulating the original input signal to recover. Traditional demodulating circuit is utilizing the amount of energy accumulated by the demodulating circuit to judge which the original signal is high or low. Because it needs some time to accumulate energy, so it highly limits the data transmission rate.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional arts, the present invention proposes a new digital demodulation circuit to significantly improve amount of data transmission and speed of data transmission, which can be widely used in the demodulation method among the wireless field.